Haunting Memories
by hotflower06
Summary: After J.T. dies from a stabbing. Liberty begans to see him where ever she goes. Can they finally rekindle the love they lost?
1. It Still Hurts Now That Your Gone

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Hi I'm hotflower06 and I hope you enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

It had been a month since that fateful stabbing, and everything had seemed to slowly get back to normal, for everyone at least. Except Liberty it felt like her heart had been torn out of her chest, stabbed a thousand times, ripped, and stabbed again.

Liberty laid on her bed thinking back to all the happy times with J.T. there first kiss; to the moment she found out she was pregnant, to giving away _their_ child. Well the last one wasn't happy, her mind looked back at the past year, how J.T. had so easily gotten over her, or so it seemed. He was so happy around Mia especially Bella, Mia's daughter. Liberty thought back to when she and J.T. decided they would be parents they were so young and foolish, Liberty mentally laughed without humor.

"Liberty you're going to be late!" called her younger brother, he seemed happy as usual J.T.'s stabbing hadn't changed him one bit unlike Liberty who felt she had enough drama for one lifetime and she was only a junior!

"Liberty, didn't you hear me I said you're going to be late, you won't get into college," her brother joked.

"One little cut won't harm my résumé," Liberty said

"Sis you ok?" asked Danny who now stood by his sisters doorway

"Yeah I'm fine, just great, the love if my life gets stabbed just what I wanted," Liberty answered in a harsh tone.

He just stood there loss of words, "Ok bye sis," he waved exiting her room

After he left she curled up in a ball and cried her eyes out

"Now this isn't the Liberty I remember," said J.T.

"What did you expect to see me jumping for joy?" she asked her tone still harsh

"Of course not but I thought you would have done better, I never wanted to hurt you," J.T. said

"I know," Liberty pulled herself up "Wait how did you get here?"

**AN: I know it's short but I still hoped you enjoyed it please R&R**


	2. Forever

**Arthur's Note: Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

"_I know," Liberty pulled herself up "Wait how did you get here?"_

"My mom," J.T. joked

"The same J.T.," Liberty said rolling her eyes

"Yep the same just a bit stiffer," J.T. said

"But seriously how did you get here?" asked Liberty

"Well I knew you missed me and I missed you, and I never got to tell you that I loved you not Mia, you," J.T. said

"But shouldn't you be in heaven or something?" asked Liberty

"Well yes, I suppose, but I would rather be with you," J.T. said

"So you choice to be with me rather than go to heaven?" asked Liberty

"Yes of course, didn't you hear? I love you," J.T. said

"I'm sorry I can't believe you, how am I sure your really here and it's not my imagination?" asked Liberty

"Because of this," J.T. leaned over to Liberty and gave her a kiss, his lips were harder and colder then she remembered.

Liberty shivered at his touch and excitement, even if it was her imagination she didn't care. She just missed him so much, liberty began crying, J.T. pulled away

"What's wrong Libs?" asked J.T.

"I miss you so much," Liberty cried

"Shush shush, I'm here," J.T. said pulling her into a hug trying to calm her down.

"Will you always be here?" asked Liberty

"As long as you need me here," answered J.T.

"Forever," said Liberty

"Forever it is," J.T. said

**

* * *

**

AN: sorry it's short it will get longer R&R please, tell me what you like and what you don't


	3. Rainy Morning

Liberty finally arrived at school even if it was an hour late, her mind was on this morning and how lucky she was to see J.T. again.

_Was that real?_ She asked herself it was possible she had slowly gone crazy, and she had come to her final breaking point. Wasn't this what crazy people acted? She couldn't wait to return home, and see him again and hold him. Could she hold him?

"Liberty!" called Emma, Liberty had been sitting in class with a blank look in her eyes like she was far away.

"Liberty!" Manny called this time, Manny looked worriedly towards Emma both of them had never seen her with such a blank look in her eyes.

Mr. Simpson dropped papers in front of the three girls, this broke Liberty out of her trance.

"Huh?" asked Liberty

"Finally," said Emma

"Yeah what's with you?" asked Manny

"Nothing, I'm tired," Liberty covered up

"So are we but we aren't acting like statues," said Emma

Manny opened her mouth to add something but Mr. Simpson said "Girls class has started unless you want to lower your grade I suggest you pay attention," he said

"We'll talk later," Manny whispered

Emma nodded turning to the front of the class, Liberty turned as well.

After class Liberty, Manny, and Emma walked to lunch.

"So what's up with you? Because the Liberty we know isn't a space cadet," said Manny

"Yeah, you're always on top of everything, even on a rainy Monday morning like this," Emma said.

"I'm not perfect!" liberty said

"We never said you were, we're just saying we know something's up and as your friends we care," Emma said.

"Friends? What kind of friends plan a party that ends up the love of my life being killed!" shouted Liberty

"Libs that wasn't our fault," Manny said

"Don't Libs me! Because of that party J.T. is dead! The only guy I ever really liked and he's dead!" liberty shouted her eyes filling with tears.

"Liberty," Emma and Manny said as their friend ran down the hall in tears.

AN: Sorry it's short, when I have more time it will be longer


End file.
